¿Amigo o Enemigo?
by NarutoKurai
Summary: ¿Que pasaria si Aang no fue el unico Avatar que no realizo su obligación cuando debía? Un individuo con el coraje para realizar lo que creía correcto aparecio y su voluntad fue heredada y ahora aquel que heredo su voluntad volverá cuando más se le necesita.
1. Chapter 1

Hola quiero decir que este es el primer crossover que realizo y espero lo disfruten _**Y SI NO PUEDEN IR A CUALQUIER OTRO**_**LADO** -_-U este es Kurai si quieren saber y lo van a leer en ocasiones al ser sarcasticamente grosero_** -u- ESTAS CELOSO POR QUE TODOS ME AMAN**_**u** ejem y leanlo para que se diviertan un rato con sus elocuencias, °u° bueno volviendo al tema que nos interesa espero sus comentarios con mucho entusiasmo_**Y SI NO COMENTAN LES HARE MAL DE OJO YA QUE YO VEO TODO... HASTA LOS CALZONES DE SUS HERMANAS**__ -_-U _eso no era necesario sabes, pero como dije ignorenlo un rato y pasemos al fic que la idea nació cuando me dije que pasaría si hubiese otro Avatar antes del nacimiento de Aang y haya desaparecido cuando más se le necesitaba y pareciera otro sujeto que salvara el mundo _**YO QUE RECUERDE ERA CUANDO TE LA ESTABAS**_****ejem y a continuación _** AAHHH ME CENSURASTE ... NO A LA CENSURA, NO A LA CENSURA, NO A LA CENSURA ...**_EL FIC, EL FIC MALDITO BOTON.

**ACLARACIÓN: Los personajes utilizados en este fic no me pertenecen si no de sus respectivos creadores lo unico que me pertenece es la imaginación para crear esta historia **_**OSEA NO MUCHA U**_

**¿AMIGO O ENEMIGO?**

**CAPITULO 1 EL ENCUENTRO**

Agua, Tierra, Fuego, Aire los ancianos nos contaban cuentos de tiempos antiguos en los que el Avatar mantenía paz entre las tribus Agua, Reino Tierra, La Nación del Fuego y los Nómadas Aire, así como ser el puente entre el mundo espiritual y el humano solo él podía mantener el equilibrio; pero todo eso fue mentira pues cuando nuestra tierra fue atacada por una poderosa criatura conocida como Juubi el Avatar nos ignoro diciendo que era un antiguo espíritu que existía para mantener equilibrio en el mundo al igual que el mismo Avatar; cuando la gente creyó estar perdida fue salvada por un Monje errante que lucho tenazmente contra el antiguo espíritu y logro derrotarlo, este hombre fue conocido como Rikudou Sennin, el obtuvo seguidores que fueron considerados peligrosos por el Avatar y con ello exiliados, Pasaron muchos años y los seguidores de Rikudou encontrarón una tierra sin explorar la cual habitaron y decidieron llamar Naciones Elementales, algunos Avatares trataron de llevarse mejor con los seguidores de Rikudou pero otros trataron de someterlos lo que llevo a ser desconfiados de los Avatares por venir.

Hace 90 años se supo que La Nación del Fuego le declaro la guerra a las demás Naciones y ahora nuevamente cuando la gente más necesitaba del Avatar desapareció, nuestra tierra también ha sufrido sus propias batallas entre nuestra gente que perdió la visión de Rikudou. Pero ahora la gente no está desvalida y contamos con los shinobis donde grandes guerreros nacieron durante las guerras como nuestros líderes los Hokagues y el más respetado de todos los 4 regentes que tuvimos el Yondaime Hokague quien arriesgo su propia vida para derrotar a una poderosa bestia demoniaca que nos atacaba llamada Kyubi no Yoko y con ello salvo nuestro pueblo, yo algún día superare a todos los anteriores Hokagues y are que las Cuatro grandes Naciones nos reconozcan con lo que nadie tendrá que sufrir por la espera de un Avatar.

En un pueblo que se encuentra dentro de un espeso bosque y protegido por una enorme muralla es donde empieza nuestra historia, vemos a toda la gente transitar por toda la aldea que posee un aura de tranquilidad y paz, se aprecian algunas tiendas abiertas donde venden diversos artículos que van desde juguetes, ropa, herramientas, alimentos y armas en las cuales todas ellas tienen gente entrando o saliendo, también hay un edificio enorme de tres estructuras semi-conicas de color rojo y en la parte frontal más alta del edificio central se encuentra un kanji que significa fuego, también cuenta con un patio, todo ello rodeado por muros muy altos; en el techo de este edificio vemos a un grupo de niños sentados frente a dos personas que están dando la espalda a una montaña con cuatro enormes rostros tallados en una montaña.

-Agua, Tierra, Fuego, Aire, estos son los elementos necesarios para la vida misma y existen en armonía, pero no hay que olvidar al espíritu, la energía que existe en cada uno de ustedes por ello nuestro pueblo ha tomado como símbolo el fuego, pues todos poseen una flama dentro de sus corazones que servirán para proteger e iluminar sus caminos como lo hicieron nuestros anteriores líderes y el mismo Rikudou Senin que arriesgaron sus vidas para protegernos cuando nadie más lo hiso y más Rikudou que salvo al mundo de la destrucción cuando el Avatar se negó, pues recuerden niños "cuando bailan las ramas de un árbol alguna alcanza el fuego, la sombra del fuego iluminara la aldea y una vez más las ramas del árbol florecerán"-

-Un momento- dijo una pequeña pelinegra de tez clara que vestía un traje completamente rojo, su cabello lo tenía levantado en una trenza la cual era sostenida por una liga con un adorno en forma de fuego y dos mechones de cabello enmarcando su rostro redondo como cualquier otro niño pequeño y grandes ojos color ámbar – ¿están diciendo que este Rikudou es más fuerte que el Avatar maestro de los cuatro elementos?- cuestiono la pequeña incapaz de creer lo que estaba escuchando.

-Ah… Azula ¿cierto?- dijo el hombre mayor que estaba enfrente de ellos el cual vestía una toga blanca con un sombrero rojo el cual tenía un kanji en el que significaba fuego con lo que la niña dijo –princesa Azula para ti- a lo que el hombre solamente empezó reír mientras se acariciaba su barba gris –jejeje si deberás perdonar a un anciano por olvidar algunas cosas linda- con lo que obtuvo un seño de la princesa, el hombre decidió responder a lo dicho por la princesa –y para responder a tu pregunta querida en realidad nadie lo sabe pues no hay datos que digan que el Avatar y Rikudou Sennin llegasen a pelear pero lo que si sabemos es que Rikudou nos dejo como legado la habilidad de manipular la energía interna que todo ser vivo posee a lo cual llamamos chakra- con lo cual una pequeña que estaba sentada al lado de la princesa Azula levanto la mano mientras la agitaba vigorosamente para que ella pudiera hablar, el hombre al ver esto estaba contento que los niños se interesaran y dijo – si … - guardo silencio al no saber el nombre de la pequeña – Taili Hokague-sama- dijo la niña a la pregunta no formulada con lo que el Hokague asintió y continuo – gracias Taili y ¿que es lo querías decirme?- con lo que ella simplemente dijo – ¿se puede hacer eso? – mientras señalaba a la espalda de todos y cuando voltearon a ver todos había un niño el cual vestía un traje color naranja que estaba pintando unos rostros de piedra los cuales se encontraban tallados en una montaña los niños se mostraron consternados a excepción de la princesa Azula que estaba sonriendo y el Hokague simplemente suspiraba para responder a lo dicho por Taeli – no y si me permiten tengo que hacer algo- para proceder a retirarse.

Los niños también se retiraron cuando un sujeto que vestía un traje azul, chaleco verde y una diadema metálica con un símbolo tallado en ella se acerco y los despidió; la princesa Azula se encontraba caminando entre alguna calles acompañada de otras dos niñas y un par de hombres que iban vestidos con trajes color rojo con borde color naranja, cubre brazos metálicos color rojo oscuro asi como botas del mismo color, completando su uniforme en sus cabezas llevaban cascos metálicos con sobresalientes como si fueran cuernos o llamas que eran del mismo color que su traje, la princesa no podía creer que tuviese que desplazarse a pie de un lugar a otro ya que en su casa si quería salir algún lado siempre había una caravana esperando por ella y aquí en esta tierra ella tenía que desplazarse a pie con un par de sus guardias personales quienes esperaban fuera de cualquier edificio donde ella se encontrara; fue sacada de sus pensamientos cuando la misma chica energética apareció enfrente de ella para hablarle – Oye Azula ¿qué quieres hacer hoy?- con lo que Azula suspiro y dijo – vamos a descansar no hay nada interesante que ver en este lugar – a lo cual Taili realizo un tierno mohín inflando sus mejillas. Cuando llegaron donde su "casa" la cual se encontraba amurallada vieron que en la puerta se encontraban dos mujeres iguales de edad mayor esperando su llegada, en el momento que las mujeres vieron a las niñas llegar se hicieron a un lado y la anciana de la derecha dijo – bienvenida princesa Azula- para luego continuar la mujer de la izquierda – esperemos que haya disfrutado su día – por lo cual no obtuvieron ningún tipo de respuesta mientras dejaban pasar a las niñas. Ya dentro del edificio que era de un muy buen tamaño, el cual se encontraba vigilado por más de los mismos sujetos que acompañaban a las niñas pero estos tenían una máscara blanca sobre su casco, las cuales solamente poseían orificios para los ojos, no teniendo nada en especial para distinguirlos e inclusive había sujetos con gabardinas negras y máscaras con formas de animales quienes se encontraban ocultos en las sombras sin ser detectados.

Ya dentro del edificio estaban las tres niñas sentadas tranquilamente y en silencio alrededor de una mesa esperando sus alimentos, bueno solo dos ya que Taili se encontraba realizando acrobacias para no sentirse aburrida, viendo que nadie hablaba ella decidió hacerlo – Oigan chicas, ¿porque creen que haya hecho eso ese chico?- dijo algo pensativa al recordar lo que había hecho ese niño, lo cual fue expresado por la tercer miembro de su grupo que era una niña de una tez un tono más claro que el de Azula, su cabello era también negro pero ella lo tenía recogido con dos roletas para el cabello y sus ojos del mismo color que las otras dos siendo ámbar, pero ella poseía una mirada desinteresada casi apática que dijo en un tono tranquilo pero lleno de intriga - ¿Cómo es que nadie se dio cuenta que ese chico estaba pintando ese lugar?- a lo que Taili se animo y también decidió aportar otra duda –Es cierto Mai además ¿no se supone que son ninjas? – con lo que finalmente Azula participo en la conversación – Además ¿vieron que vestía ese pueblerino? ¿Cómo es que nadie lo vio con ese traje naranja, por Zosin, NARANJA como es que nadie lo vio antes?- resultando en un estallido de risas por parte de las tres niñas que a estas alturas se puede saber que eran la princesa de la Nación del Fuejo Azula y sus dos amigas Taili y Mai. Pasaron otro rato platicando de cosas triviales, cuando habían llegado sus alimentos los disfrutaron tranquilamente cuando Taili decidió abrir el tema de conversación nuevamente – oye Azula ¿porque no quieres salir a ver el pueblo? ya llevamos un mes en el pueblo y no lo hemos explorado- a lo que la princesa dijo – por favor Taili no hay nada interesante en este pequeño pueblo lo vimos casi todo cuando llegamos ¿qué más quieres ver?- a lo cual Taili respondió con una sonrisa – Las tiendas puede que vendan algo lindo o podemos conocer a alguien interesante ¿no lo crees Mai? – a lo que Mai simplemente dijo – Realmente no estoy interesada – y con ello dando terminada la conversación entre las niñas ya que por lo visto la única que quería salir era Taili.

Taili se encontraba paseando por el jardín mientras realizaba alguna acrobacias ya que no podía salir y no comprendía porque sus amigas no querían conocer más de la aldea, en otro lado del jardín de la casa vemos a Azula que tenía sus propias ideas pues se encontraba entrenando sus katas de fuego flexión preguntándose porque su abuelo había querido que ella viniera a este pueblo a lo que su padre lo había apoyado, se suponía que ella era la prodigio, una excelente joven maestra fuego con grandes promesas y era su tonto hermano el que necesitaba irse para que aprendiera a ser mejor guerrero, pero ahora sentía que la querían lejos para estar junto con su hermano Zuko dejándola a ella de lado, inclusive Ursa su "madre" no se había opuesto a la decisión, -pero si hubiesen sido Zuzu el que se iba seguramente ella se hubiese opuesto- dijo a nadie en especifico y con ello creó una gran explosión de fuego de sus extremidades por la ira que sentía en ese momento. Ajena a los pensamientos de sus amigas Mai simplemente estaba observando el entrenamiento de Azula ya que ella le había pedido que la acompañaran a este lugar, no es que estuviese molesta o feliz, realmente no le interesaba ya que al menos de esta forma pudo apartarse de las exigencias de su padre y estar tranquila, pero las niñas fueron sacadas de sus pensamientos cuando escucharon la voz de alguien –sugoi, oye ¿que tipo de jutsu es ese?- la cual no sabían de donde provenía.

Cuando Azula había realizado sus últimas katas con ferocidad escucho una voz que la felicitaba –sugoi, oye ¿que tipo de jutsu es ese?- cuando se volteo a ver quién era no vio a nadie, pues solo pudo ver a Mai sentada debajo de la sombra de su casa pero su búsqueda tuvo fin cuando una figura cayo del techo de su casa a lo que rápidamente Azula tomo la posición de combate que los maestros fuego le habían enseñado.

La figura simplemente dijo –oye ese jutsu fue genial para alguien tan joven- las niñas cuando vieron bien reconocieron de quien se trataba, y era el mismo chico con su traje Naranja que había pintado los rostros de piedra, quien ahora podían apreciar claramente pues era un chico de tez bronceada, cabello rubio pero lo que más les llamo la atención además de su rudicula forma de vestir era que tenía tres marcas en sus mejillas como bigotes, sus ojos no los pudieron ver ya que tenía los ojos entre cerrados; Taili siendo la más alegre y abierta de las tres se acerco al chico para presentarse pero fue detenida por Azula que extendió su mano y procedió a hablar –¿quién eres y como te atreves a entrar a este lugar sin permiso? Habla si no quieres que llame a los guardias – dijo con un tono de mando y digno de una princesa, el chico enfrente de ellas sonrío mostrando sus dientes blancos mientras se rascaba la parte de atrás de su cabeza para luego contestar – jejejeje si lo siento mi nombre es Naruto, Naturo Uzumaki y solo pasaba por aquí cuando te vi hacer ese genial jutsu de fuego, sabes eres genial para alguien tan joven – a lo que Azula se molesto y dijo – ¿más joven? pero si te vez de nuestra edad – acompañada de Mai al decir – no será que eres… - no termino de hablar porque Naruto las interrumpió a las dos gritando –no soy enano… solo… solo soy algo bajo pero tengo 9 años – a lo cual Taili alegremente dijo – eso quiere decir que eres dos años mayor que nosotras no hay mucha diferencia – con lo que las otras chicas empezaron a reír al ver como el chico se deprimía por la lógica de la pequeña Taili.

Taili sentía que este chico Naruto de alguna forma había traído alegría a sus amigas y eso la hacía feliz ya que ellas casi no reían se disponía a decirle algo más a Naruto pero no pudo hacerlo ya que el chico also rápidamente la vista pues parecía que había visto algo, así que ella también se puso a buscar que estaba viendo y de repente escucho – maldita sea se volvió a escapar, ¿seguros que vino por aquí? – era una voz de un hombre al cual fue respondido por otra voz – claro que si vamos a preguntar si alguien lo vio dirigirse a otra dirección – con ello vieron como uno de los guardias de afuera entraba y les decía a las ancianas algo a lo que rápidamente salió nuevamente para luego regresar acompañado de varios sujetos que vestían casi de la misma forma, playera azul de manga larga con un chaleco protector color verde, pantalón azul marino holgado, vendas en sus tobillos y sandalias azules o negras además de las mismas placas grabadas colocadas en diferentes lugares pero predominando en la cabeza; cuando estos hombres y mujeres entraron Azula se acerco y exigió saber que sucedió – Lo, Li ¿Qué sucede y porque están todos estos sujetos dentro de nuestra propiedad? – a lo cual fue contestado por las ancianas – nos pidieron buscar – dijo Lo para que después Li dijera – a un pequeño delincuente – y finalmente ambas respondieron – por ello los dejamos buscarlo y luego volvió a hablar nuevamente Li – claro está que – seguido de Lo – acompañados de nuestros guardias – terminando con eso de hablar ambas. Azula no lo diría en público pero le daba cosa como esas dos mujeres podían hablar y terminar la frase de la otra sin ningún tipo de problema, pero centrándose en el asunto acepto lo dicho y se retiro con sus amigas, pero cuando volteo no vio al chico en ningún lado a lo que ella supuso inmediatamente que era a él al que buscaban, pero dejaría sufrir a estas personas por atreverse a entrar a su propiedad con permiso o no.

Las chicas vieron como los ninjas buscaron rápidamente lo cual les sorprendió, pero no encontraron nada y se retiraron agradeciendo el haberles permitido buscarlo en su casa se habían ido todos cuando de entre uno de los pilares de la casa callo una manta que tenía el mismo color descubriendo a un sonriente Naruto que les agradecía a las chicas por no delatarlo, las tres niñas estaban sorprendidas ya que nunca lo notaron en ese lugar sumándole que vieron a más de uno de los ninjas pasar más de una vez cerca de ese poste y no lo habían encontrado, a lo que Taili rápidamente se levanto y dijo – eso fue genial ¿como lo hiciste? – mientras que Azula y Mai no lo admitirían estaban igualmente interesadas por las habilidades del chico que a estas alturas Mai lo encontraba interesante y Azula entretenido, Naruto iba a responder cuando un grito espanto a los cuatro niños - ¡NARUTO! – a lo cual los niños gritaron ya que no esperaban que estuviera alguien más todavía ahí; las chicas vieron al sujeto que grito y vieron que tenia la misma vestimenta que los anteriores sujetos dando a entender que era otro shinobi pero lo que resaltada en él era una cicatriz que tenía en el puente de su nariz debajo de los ojos, luego escucharon como Naruto reia como bobo para rascarse nuevamente la nuca y decir – Hey, hola Iruka-sensei, me encontró yo creí que tardaría más – a lo que el ahora identificado Iruka procedía a regañarlo, agarrarlo, amarrarlo, disculparse con las niñas por cualquier inconveniente que les hubiera causado y que sorprendentemente Azula con una sonrisa dijo – No hay problema – a lo que Iruka asintió y procedió a arrastrar a Naruto fuera de la residencia mientras forcejeaba para liberarse.

Las otras niñas estaban extrañadas por el comportamiento de Azula ya que ella comúnmente hubiese hecho que el chico fuese castigado pero hoy había sido diferente, Azula como si supiera lo que sus amigas pensaban dijo – Ese chico puede ser entretenido si lo tenemos cerca y tal vez un buen sirviente – con lo que las niñas ahora sabían que Azula solo quería manipular al pobre chico, lo que ninguno de ellas sabia era que este chico será una pieza clave en la vida de muchas personas.


	2. Chapter 2

Bien primeramente quiero pedir disculpas por el retraso de la actualización pero ya ven como fueron vacaciones fui a visitar a mi abue y un tio que estan algo malos, ademas de que tenia que revisar un poco el capítulo pero ya esta aquí **_ADEMAS DE QUE NO TE LLEVASTE LA LAP, PERO YA ES SUFICIENTE Y HAY QUE PASAR A LO_ _BUENO_**_. _Muy bien los dejo con el capitulo II ojala lo disfruten el cap.

Aclaración los personajes utilizados en este fic no me pertenecen y son plenamente de sus creadores lo unico mio es la imaginación para tratar de fusionar ambos mundos.

Agua, Tierra, Fuego, Aire los ancianos nos contaban cuentos de tiempos antiguos en los que el Avatar mantenía paz entre las tribus Agua, Reino Tierra, La Nación del Fuego y los Nómadas Aire, así como ser el puente entre el mundo espiritual y el humano solo él podía mantener el equilibrio; pero todo eso fue mentira pues cuando nuestra tierra fue atacada por una poderosa criatura conocida como Juubi el Avatar nos ignoro diciendo que era un antiguo espíritu que existía para mantener equilibrio en el mundo al igual que el mismo Avatar; cuando la gente creyó estar perdida fue salvada por un Monje errante que lucho tenaz mente contra el antiguo espíritu y logro derrotarlo, este hombre fue conocido como Rikudou Sennin, el obtuvo seguidores que aprendieron sus conocimientos pero fueron considerados peligrosos por el Avatar y con ello exiliados, Pasaron muchos años y los seguidores de Rikudou encontraron una tierra sin explorar la cual habitaron y decidieron llamar Naciones Elementales, algunos Avatares trataron de llevarse mejor con los seguidores de Rikudou pero otros trataron de someterlos lo que llevo a ser desconfiados de los Avatares por venir.

Las Naciones Elementales supieron de que La Nación del Fuego declaro la guerra a las demás Naciones y solo el Avatar maestro de los cuatro elementos podría detenerlos, pero cuando el mundo más lo necesito desapareció, han pasado más de 90 años y la guerra se ha extendido, nuestro pueblo se mantiene al margen y no quiere intervenir porque hemos sufrido de guerras anteriores y anteriormente ataques de algunos Avatar´s siendo el ultimo el Avatar Roku, asi como también muy recientemente el ataque de un antiguo espíritu demoníaco conocido como Kyubi no Yoko con lo cual perdimos a nuestro líder el Yondaime Hokage, yo algún día superare a todos los Hokages y les demostrare a las Cuatro Grandes Naciones que tan importantes podemos ser para que ya nadie deba sufrir por la espera de un Avatar.

CAP II

CONOCIENDO AL CHICO

Han pasado 3 semanas desde el incidente donde a Naruto se escondió dentro de la residencia de la Princesa de la Nación del Fuego, para estas fechas Naruto había empezado una amistad con las tres chicas nobles. Y todo comenzó una semana después del incidente.

~~~~~~~~~~ 1 Semana después de conocer a Naruto

Como de costumbre Taili se ve a Taili preguntarle a Azula si pueden salir a dar paseo por el pueblo recibiendo una negativa por parte de Azula, pero hoy sería diferente pues fue a hablar con su otra amiga para ver si salían a algún lado -¡¿oye Mai quieres ir a ver la aldea?!- con lo que Mai simplemente dijo de forma algo cansada – Que es lo que quiere ver Taili, como dijo Azula no hay nada bueno de este lugar – pero Taili no se rendiría ya que podría convencer a Mai de acompañarla y le respondió mientras sonreía – Vamos a ver las tiendas Mai e inclusive podríamos comprar algunos libros, ya que dijiste que ya no tenias nada que leer ¿cierto? – con lo ultimo dicho capto la atención de Mai pues era cierto ya había leído los pocos libros que trajeron y los demás era lo mismo "La historia de la Nación del Fuego", "La gloria de la Nación del Fuego", entre otras que ya la había aburrido, asi que con un interés encontrado acepto la oferta de Taili – Muy bien tu ganas pero solo por un rato ¿de acuerdo? – recibiendo un potente grito de alegria por parte de Taili quien empmezo a gritar –si, si ,si ,si ,si – mientras corría muy alegre por todos lados luego regreso al lado de Mai para jalarla a la salida mientras gritaba a Azula un – ¡Voy con Mai al pueblo ya volvemos Azula! – y salir finalmente de la residencia. Azula al escuchar que sus amigas salieron ella solamente procedió a entrar a su casa para descansar y esperar que regresaran sus amigas, pero a diferencia de ella sus cuidadoras les dijeron a dos de sus guardias que siguieran a las niñas para protegerlas.

Con Mai que había podido convencer a su amiga Taili que fuera más despacio para observar el lugar y así disfrutarlo, como también liberarse de seguir siendo arrastrada por la energética chica; las dos niñas observaban tranquilamente los establecimientos que encontraron, tiendas de ropa, juguetes, comida, lo que les llamo la atención era que también había tiendas donde se vendían armas y equipo para los shinobis, curiosas entraron a esta tienda para ver lo que vendían; al entrar encontraron varias cosas que no conocían pero sus escoltas pudieron identificar algunas que conocían.

Estaban tan inmersos en sus pensamientos que se exaltaron cuando un sujeto les hablo a sus espaldas – Hola bienvenidos a "La hoja de Hierro" ¿necesitan algo en especifico? – Los guardias entraron en una posición de combate inmediatamente pero se detuvieron cuando vieron a un hombre mayor de cabellos grises, sus ojos los mantenía cerrados además de una larga barba el cual se encontraba encorvado por la edad mientras les hablaba amablemente y con una sonrisa – ¡jeje lamento si los asuste pero no pude resistirme jeje!, permítanme presentarme soy Hiro Muramasa y esta es mi tienda – para proceder a inclinarse un poco en forma de respeto. Uno de los guardias respondió – Muy bien, pero solamente estamos acompañando a las señoritas que se mostraron interesadas en este lugar – a lo cual Hiro abrió los ojos mostrando que eran de color marrón para apreciar a las susodichas y procedió a hablar – mmm ya veo, creo que tengo algo que les interesara señoritas – para hacer un gesto con su mano para que lo siguieran, Mai y Taili curiosas fueron a ver que era lo que quería mostrarles el señor asi que lo siguieron junto con sus guardias, Hiro se acerco al mostrador y empezó a buscar algo en la parte trasera la tienda, cuando salió saco dos pequeños estuches que abrió para decir luego – miren señoritas estos son equipos básicos para entrenamiento kunoichi - y mostro a las niñas una docena de shurikens, 6 kunais y algunos rollos, los guardias se disponían a protestar pero fueron interrumpidos por un grito potente grito – si no los quieres pues lárgate maldito demonio – que atrajo la mirada de toda la gente y cuando pudieron observar bien a quien le gritaban algunas personas siguieron sus compras mientras otras murmuraban – como se atreve a venir aquí, no te lo miren así se largara, es el chico kyubi… cállate sabes que no debemos hablar de eso – las chicas pudieron ver al mismo chico del traje naranja que las había visitado anteriormente, Taili estaba molesta ya que Naruto según recordaba no era mala persona ya que ella pudo sentirlo cuando estuvo con ellas aunque haya sido poco tiempo en cuanto a Mai no quería meterse en asuntos que no le incumbieran pero como sabía que su amiga intervendría ella agarro a su amiga y negando con la cabeza le indico que no interviniera, ambas vieron como el chico fue sacado a golpes y patadas literalmente pues comenzaron a arrojarle objetos y cuando estaba cerca e la salida uno de los empleados se le acerco y lo pateo sacándolo de esa forma de la tienda.

Las chicas salieron de la tienda por dos motivos, Taili para ver cómo estaba el chico y Mai para seguir a su amiga seguidas por sus guardias, al salir no encontraron al chico a lo cual Mai se disponía de decirle que se fueran a casa pero no pudo ya que cuando volteo a buscar a su amiga Taili se encontraba a una buena distancia de ella y los guardias, suspirando le pidió a uno que le informara a la princesa Azula lo ocurrido y que llegarían un poco tarde para después junto con los otros guardias ir tras de su amiga.

Taili estaba buscando a Naruto pensando que estaba cerca pero no lo encontraba, ahora sabía lo que debieron sentir la gente que lo perseguía el otro día al ver infructuosa su búsqueda decidió dejarlo en paz por el momento, lamentablemente no había notado que también a ella la estaban persiguiendo y como se detuvo tan súbitamente sus perseguidores o mejor dicho perseguidora choco en su contra con lo que gano una pequeña reprimenda de Mai – ¡oye no salgas corriendo de esa forma y menos te detengas de repente, debes poner más atención! – Mai al ver una expresión abatida en el rostro de su amiga decidió cambiar un poco el tema – bueno en todo caso ¿lograste hablar con él? – con lo que Taili negó y dijo – No lo pude alcanzar es muy rápido – al decir eso su expresión cambio a una de alegría y asombro y continuo – oye Mai ¿crees que serán así de rápidos todos los ninjas? – con lo cual atrajo el interés de Mai ya que nunca vio correr o pelear a un ninja superior al genin y eso no eran muy buenos en velocidad, se disponía a decirle algo a Taili pero nuevamente cuando volteo a ver a su amiga ya no se encontraba con lo cual suspiro y dijo – Azula se va a molestar y mucho – a nadie en particular.

Mientras tanto Azula había salido con su escolta a la aldea en busca de sus amigas ya que el guardia le había explicado el motivo por el retraso de sus amigas, siendo ese el motivo por el que se encontraba en esta situación y pensando para si misma – _por Agni sabia que algo pasaría y como están las cosas Mai no podrá controlar a Taili _- reflexionando, pero también sin querer admitirlo quería saber qué cosas interesantes podían suceder además no había visto al plebeyo rubio desde ese incidente; viendo a su alrededor para ver si encontraba a sus amigas pudo ver también que toda la gente era muy diferente a su tierra natal, para empezar la gente en todas las cuatro grandes naciones poseían el pelo Castaño o Negro nuca había avisto u oído de alguien que tuviese el cabello de otro color, pero aquí había rubios, castaños, negros, azules, morados, inclusive blancos o grises por lo que escucho a uno de sus guardias en una ocasión y ciertamente los últimos cuatro eran colores algo raros y pensó que no podía haber un pelo aun más extravagante que esos.

En una casa dentro de la misma aldea se escucho un fuerte estornudo por parte del padre de familia y una pequeña niña que gritaba en su mente – _¡cha-cha seguramente sasuke-kun esta pensando en mi_ – para decir frente a su familia – creo que me voy a enfermar –.

Volviendo con Azula se canso de andar perdiendo tiempo el cual pudo haber usado para su entrenamiento así que cambio su dirección a edificio más importante de este pueblo para mandar a alguien que conociera este lugar mejor pues no confiaba en que los guardias realizaran bien el trabajo. Cuando llego pidió ver al líder de la aldea, cuando le dieron acceso con sus guardias tanto ella como sus guardias esperaban ver a un gran guerrero que reflejara fuerza y poder, pero lo que vio no era otro más que al mismo anciano que los visitaba en la academia sentado detrás de un escritorio mientras fumaba una pipa el cual reflejaba el mismo semblante que su Tio Iroh, con esto ella puso en duda de la fuerza de los ninjas si ellos tenían a un anciano como líder; pero se centro a lo que venía se disponía a hablar pero uno de sus guardias dio un paso adelante y dijo de forma inquisitiva – queremos que mande a sus ninjas a buscar a las amigas de las princesas, pues salieron de casa después de llegar de su "academia" y no han regresado – Azula se disponía a reprender a su guardia por interrumpirla pero fue sorprendida cuando de la nada salieron hombres encapuchados y subyugaron inmediatamente a su guardia tirándolo al suelo pero como vio que su otro guardia no había intervenido volteo para saber el motivo y se sorprendió nuevamente de ver a otro más de esos sujetos con gabardina y una máscara con estilo de algún animal a espaldas de su ultimo guardia con una pequeña espada a punto de cortarle la yugular, para luego escuchar la voz de una mujer decir – como te atreves a dirigirte de esa manera a Hokage-sama – con ello Azula comprendió que esta era la guardia personal del viejo asi que para no provocar algo que no podría manejar dijo – mis más sinceras disculpas Hokage-_sama_, pero estos hombres son mis guardias y al igual que yo estamos preocupados por la seguridad de mis amigas – diciendo con algo de dificultad el honorifico pues no estaba familiarizada pero sabia su significado y no estaba dispuesta a ser menos que esta gente pero no quería provocarlos, se alivio cuando escucho – ma, ma no hay que ser tan drásticos y menos con la guaria de la princesa pues no son gente de las Naciones Elementales – lo cual fue respondido por uno de esos encapuchados que decía – ¡pero Hokage-sama! – quien fue interrumpido por el mismo Hokage que les dio una mirada a sus guardias y todos se mostraron tensos para luego decir de manera tranquila – ya pueden retirarse puedo manejar las cosas – recibiendo un asentimiento de cabeza y así como llegaron se fueron, con que Azula quedo estupefacta pues por lo visto si poseían muy buenas habilidades pero rápidamente recupero su compostura como orgullosa princesa y el Hokage dijo – muy bien princesa – pero fue interrumpido cuando de repente se abrió la puerta de golpe mostrando al sonriente chico rubio con traje naranja de la otra ocasión que grito – ¡hola ji-ji! ¿Cómo estas? Oye estas chicas se perdieron y no saben dónde está su casa ¿las puedes ayudar?– con lo cual causo shock entre los presentes; Azula y sus guardias no podía creer como este chico se refería a su propio líder del pueblo además de sorprenderse que fuese nieto del líder del mismo y para finalizar a espaldas de chico se encontraban las dos susodichas perdidas algo sucias de sus ropas, mientras que el Hokage exhalaba una bocanada de humo mientras suspiraba y decía – Naruto estoy un poco ocupado – mientras le dirigía la mirada, siendo respondido por un – jeje lo siento ji-ji – por parte de Naruto y un grito – Azula nos encontraste jajaja– de parte una Taili muy contenta que corría a abrasar a su amiga.

Después de aclarar las cosas se descubrió que Naruto había encontrado a las chicas lejos de sus guardias cerca de un campo de entrenamiento que él había acondicionado cerca del bosque, pues por lo visto la niña llamada Taili había entrado en un modo de súper alegría y recorrió todos los lugares que podía, seguida de cerca de su amiga Mai; siendo este el motivo que sus guardias las perdieran, luego se mando llamar a los preocupados guardias que seguramente seguían buscando a las pequeñas nobles; aclarado eso se les indico que podían retirarse; pero claro Sarutobi tenía algo planeado y procedió a decir – Oye Naruto porque no acompañas a las señoritas y si llega a suceder otro incidente como este y te las vuelves a encontrar al menos podrías llevarlas de nuevo a su casa – dijo de forma calmada esperando una respuesta del niño.

Naruto al escuchar eso acepto gustoso y acompaño a las niñas hasta su casa, cuando iban caminando Taili pregunto la duda que tenia desde hace un momento – Oye ¿acaso no sabes donde vivimos Naruto? – la cual fue seguida por una burla por parte de Azula – ¿Acaso no conoces el pueblo donde vives? – consiguiendo un gesto del chico que procedió a contestar de forma segura – No es eso… lo que sucede es que – para luego seguir algo apenado y rascarse la parte trasera de la cabeza – bueno su casa es nueva y no la ubico jejejeje – terminando con una sonrisa lo que molesto un poco a Azula ya que ella esperaba sacar de sus casillas al chico al igual que a su hermano pero por lo visto no lo logro, luego Mai pregunto algo que le acababa de llegar a la mente – ¿entonces como es que llegaste a nuestra casa el otro día? – con lo que Naruto respondió de forma desinteresada –mmm realmente no me di cuenta solo estaba escapando de las ninjas que me perseguían y no me fije a donde fui a dar – encogiéndose de hombros consiguiendo gotas de sudor por parte de todos lo que estaban con él por la respuesta tan vaga y simple.

Cuando llegaron a su destino Naruto se disponía retirarse pero fue detenido por una Taili sonriente que dijo –ven a cenar con nosotras como agradecimiento por ayudarnos – mostrando una sonrisa al chico seguido de una pregunta a sus amigas, más concretamente a la princesa – ¿verdad que puede acompañarnos Azula? – mientras le daba una mirada suplicante a lo cual Azula asintió muy a su parecer ya que no creía necesario que un plebeyo comiera con ellas pero sabiendo que Taili la molestaría por el resto de la noche por no agradecer al chico por ayudarlas, además que quería averiguar más de este lugar y que mejor que un lugareño del pueblo, ajena de esto Taili y Mai tenían cierto interés en las habilidades del chico comparadas con los ninjas de este lugar.

Naruto se sorprendió de ver atentamente la casa, pues mostraba una estructura completamente espectacular, los muros blancos como perlas con lozas color rojo profundo que en la orilla de los muros se alzaban con tejas de color dorado dando un parecido al color de las llamas vivas, su puerta era majestuoso debido a que estaba construido plenamente de metal y tenia grabado una llama usando ambas puertas cerradas dando a entender de quien era el propietario; al cruzar las puertas de la muralla que resguardaba el edificio principal pudo ver que poseía el mismo estilo en su techo pero la estructura estaba conformada por pilares color rojo y en la base eran negros con bordes dorados los cuales sostenían todo el techo de la estructura e inclusive daban una ligera sobresaliente la cual proporcionaba protección contra el sol y generaba un pasillo que circundaba el edificio principal.

Las chicas al notar la expresión de Naruto tuvieron diferentes reacciones por parte de Taili y Mai pensaba que tal vez cambiaria su forma de ser con ellas al notar que eran nobles, mientras que Azula le gusto la expresión de asombro que mostro reconociendo su lugar ante ellas y queriendo dejárselo en claro dijo – Asi creo que no nos hemos presentado somos nobles de La Nación del Fuego y ellas son mis amigas – señalando una por una a sus amigas indicándoles de esta forma que se presentaran – Mai – quien respondió con una inclinación de cabeza de forma afirmativa y diciendo – un gusto – Azula continuando dijo – Taili – mientras señalaba a la susodicha y esta agitaba tomaba las manos de Naruto entre las sullas y decía –Holamuchogustoesperoseamosbuenosamigosmfphmfhg – a lo que fue interrumpida por Azula que fingió una tos para llamar la atención apoyada por Mai que tapo la boca de la alegre Taili – cof, cof y finalmente yo Azula – cuando lo dijo aparecieron dos mujeres mayores a espaldas de Naruto y dijeron – Hija de Ozai Príncipe de la Nación del Fuego y nieta del Señor del Fuego Azulón – lo que provoco que Naruto gritara asustado por la repentina aparición de las mujeres y callera de espalda para dirigirles una desconcertada mientras se preguntaba si ellas no eran ninjas por ese nivel de sigilo que poseían.

Naruto se levanto después de saber que las mujeres se llamaban Lo y Li singulares nombres si le pre y vio como todos lo veían y el pregunto – ¿que sucede tengo algo en la cara? – y Mai le respondió – No pero esperamos saber más de ti ya que nosotras nos presentamos – preguntándose qué le sucedía al chico en su cabeza, Naruto tuvo la decencia de apenarse y decir mientras se rascaba la cabeza – jejeje lo siento pero tienen muy bonitos nombres yo soy Naruto, Naruto Uzumaki y algún día seré Hokage deberas – para extender su puño en alto con una sonrisa – al ver esto Taili sonrió a lo dicho por el chico mayor y Mai lo considero interesante pero para Azula el chico era como su hermano siempre despreocupado y seguramente sus padres y abuelo lo alentaban con sus ideas así que decidió meterse un poco con el diciendo – si seguramente tu abuelo deja que tu papá sea el Hokage y luego tu papa te herede el puesto – pero lo siguiente les sorprendió a las tres pues Naruto pareció molestarse y dijo – No saben lo que es un Hokage verdad, el Hokage es el ninja más poderoso y respetado de la aldea y además el puesto se gana con esfuerzo sino nadie en la aldea reconocería a ese Hokage al menos yo no – con eso Mai y Taili se sorprendieron por el vigor en su exclamación y pudieron apreciar en el chico algo que no podían explicar pero sabían que él estaba destinado a algo grande, pero Azula se mostro interesada ya que entendió que la gente luego no se merecían su titulo si lo heredaban llevándola a pensar en su familia más concretamente en su Tio Iroh al no considerarlo digno de ser el sucesor del señor del fuego. Olvidándose de ello por el momento Naruto cambio el tema para no volverlo incomodo y dijo – oigan chicas y ¿cómo es su país? – con ello Taili conto todo lo que pudo de su forma de vida, mientras Mai y Azula no decían nada, cuando parecía que había acabado Taili de hablar Azula noto algo y se lo dijo a su amiga – oye Taili parece que se durmió – causando que Taili se molestara así tanto Azula como Mai reír pues es la primera vez que alguien le hacía eso a su alegre amiga, entonces Taili mostro su desagrado al empujar al chico para que despertara y gritarle – Hey despierta – causando que las demás chicas rieran por lo ocurrido al chico ya que no se dieron cuenta que estaban cerca del lago de la casa, Azula creía que como su hermano estaría llorando o gritándoles por meterse con él pero sorprendentemente estaba riendo con ellas e incluso jalo a Taili que había extendido su mano para ayudarlo a salir y disculparse, con lo que las salpico a ellas también.

Después de un tiempo donde jugaron persiguiéndose y otras cosas Mai noto que ya era tarde y dijo – Oye Naruto-san ¿no te regañaran tus padres o abuelo por llegar tan tarde? – causando que el chico se entristeciera un momento y dijera en voz baja – No tengo padres soy huérfano – seguido de un cambio de actitud diciendo confundido – ¡¿mmm?! ¿Abuelo? ¿a quién se refieren? Yo no tengo abuelo – a lo que Mai dijo – Acaso el Hokage no es tu abuelo? – provocando una ligera risa de Naruto – jejeje no… el viejo no es mi abuelo de verdad yo lo digo así porque… – procediendo a contarles como era su relación con el Hokage – y por ese motivo le digo ji-ji – seguido de un abrazo mojado por parte de Taili mientras lloraba, cuando vio las expresiones de las otras chicas vio que Mai tenía una expresión triste pero Azula se mantuvo impasible. Taili le pregunto mientras tenia lagrimas en sus ojos – ¿Cómo Naruto? – con lo que causo confusión en el mencionado rubio y Taili volvió a preguntar – ¿Cómo puedes seguir sonriendo? – ah lo cual Naruto al fin entendió y respondió simplemente – Porque así la gente jamás me reconocerá – Azula sintiendo malestar en el ambiente que se estaba generando decidió cambiar el tema – Oigan y a todo esto ¿como es que ustedes se encontraron? - lo cual Naruto agradeció, en esta ocasión para no hacer más largas las cosas Mai fue la que hablo – Para no hacerlo largo después que salimos como siempre Taili se intereso en varias cosas y con ello me arrastro por varias partes de la aldea – provocando un – me lo esperaba – de Azula seguido de un – heey – de Taili y una risa de Naruto, Mai continuo con su relato hasta que llego en la parte que explico que descubrieron a Naruto entrenando en una parte alejada de la aldea donde no transitaba mucha gente – y lo vimos entrenando mientras corria en círculos lo cual me pareció ridículo si me lo preguntas – pero fue interrumpida por Taili que dijo de forma alegre – pero lo que te intereso fue cuando empezó a arrojar esos… esos… - al no encontrar la palabra Taili, Naruto decidió completarlo – Shuriken, lo que estaba arrojando eran shurikens y kunais, ahora que recuerdo Mai se intereso en los kunais ¿cierto? – cusando un pequeño sonrojo por parte de la eludida con ello llamo el interés de Azula y pidió una demostración con lo que procedieron a realizar mientras Taili y Mai arrastraban a Naruto de los pies quien trataba inútilmente de aferrarse al suelo.

Sobra mencionar que fue una total falta de destreza comprensible por parte de Taili y Mai ya que era su primera vez que realizaban esa actividad pero inclusive Naruto mostro muy poca destreza en el ejercicio y Azula procedió a hacerlo notorio – no eres muy bueno en ello ¿verdad? ¿no se supone que llevas más tiempo que nosotras en esto? – con ello Naruto defendiéndose dijo inútilmente – no es tan sencillo como parece ya que se debe tomar en cuenta el peso de los kunais y shuriken y además – pero fue interrumpido por Azula que dijo –sin excusas eres un mediocre – lo que causo que Naruto la mirase molesto y Azula sabiendo que nadie se atrevería a hacerle algo todavía lo provoco más – ¿que acaso dije algo malo? ¿Pero que puede hacer un chico mediocre como tu eh? – viendo a Naruto noto que estaba molesto pues vio que tenía sus puños cerrados y para ponerle el último toque dijo – acaso piensas golpearme jamás lo arias sabiendo que mi abuelo es el Señor del fuego – para proceder a empujarlo mientras reía, lo que provoco algo que sorprendió a todos los presentes; pues se levanto rápidamente y grito a todo pulmón – mi importa una mierda si es tu abuela o el Señor de las chispas – seguido de un poderoso golpe en la cabeza consiguiendo un lindo – ¡kyyaaa! – por parte de Azula que fue derribada por el impacto, Naruto se limpio la ropa y se fue de ahí agradeciendo la comida y el tiempo que le dejaron estar ahí.

Todos en la residencia que habían presenciado ese evento quedaron totalmente sorprendidos y anonadados por el comportamiento del chico más aun el hecho que se fue sin disculparse con la princesa e ignorándola cuando gritaba que regresara para pedir disculpas como se debía, cuando vieron a la princesa perseguirlo para deternerlo y exigirle que se disculpase apropiadamente se soprendieron más si era posible al escuchar al chico gritar – No me voy a disculpar con una niña mimada como tu, jamás y te probare que me convertiré en el Hokage más poderoso que jamás haya existido eso puedes creerlo deberás – seguido de saltar entre las paredes y desaparecer en los tejados cercanos, todos fueron sacados de sus pensamientos por un comentario – Que bien ya son amigos – y todos voltearon a ver a una sonriente Taili que tenía las palmas de sus manos unidas.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Fin Flash Back

Con ello Azula y Naruto tuvieron una relación un tanto aspera, pues mientras se mantenían cerca uno del otro por Mai y Taili ninguno de los dos se perdonaba algún momento para avergonzar al otro, Azula mostrando los puntos débiles y fallas del chico rubio, y Naruto jamás callarse cuando algo le disgustaba de la oji-dorada así como jugarle bromas las cuales jamás se comprobó que el fuese el culpable. En cambio con Taili y Mai comenzó una amistad menos conflictiva ya que Naruto junto con las chicas jugaban y practicaban diversas actividades, con Taili realizaban ejercicios acrobáticos los cuales la niña ganaba por su mayor flexibilidad pero en cuando resistencia Naruto siempre era triunfador al durar más tiempo en sus prácticas de Taijutsu; con Mai se sentaba a conversar lo cual en un principio le sorprendió a Mai pues por la forma de ser del chico esperaba que fuese como su amiga Taili, pero sorprendentemente tenía un lado bastante serio y culto que por lo visto ocultaba de los demás, el que cuando lo hallabas podías disfrutar una amena charla, así mismo practicaba con Naruto el lanzamiento de proyectiles.

Después de unos meses las chicas se dieron cuenta que aun y cuando Azula y Naruto pelearon ambos guardaban respeto por el otro e inclusive cuando notaran que el otro no ponía atención le dejaban algo para seguir esforzándose siendo Naruto el que recurría siempre a este hecho, pues en secreto según creía él, cada vez que veía a Azula agotada por practicar su fuego flexión en el patio era él quien la llevaba a su habitación en un estilo nupcial lo cual Mai y Taili consideraban tierno, claro está que en un principio solamente la cubría con alguna manta o avisaba a sus niñeras o guardias, pero después las mismas Lo y Li le permitieron llevarla a sus aposentos al notar que el niño nunca poseía malas intenciones con la princesa, lo que se volvió algo frecuente. En una de esas ocasiones Taili y Mai veían el asunto nuevamente, cuando se retiro Naruto escucharon algo que las dejo heladas – ¿Cuánto tiempo van a estar escondidas? – pues esa era la voz de Azula que las llamaba en eso Mai pregunto – ¿desde cuándo lo sabes? – a lo que Azula dijo con simpleza – eso no les incumbe – a lo cual ambas chicas no podían creer lo que oían la princesa Azula la chica más orgullosa en la Nación del Fuego dejaba que un plebeyo la cargara y llevase hasta su habitación, pero Taili también tenia otra idea en su cabeza y la expreso después de un pequeño grito – ¡Kkyyyaaaa!, Azula está enamorada – seguido de un fuerte abrazo a su amiga a lo que ella respondió algo ¿apenada? – ca…cállate, además yo jamás me enamoraría de un plebeyo; pero si le dicen que yo sé lo que hace las frio a ambas ¿entendido? – recibiendo una afirmación por parte de Mai y una risita boba de Taili, asi quedaron las chicas en un incomodo silencio y Mai fue la que lo rompió de la peor forma al parecer de Azula – ¿yyy enserio te gusta Naruto? – causando un ligero sonrojo de Azula pero gracias a que su habitación se encontraba sin luz ayudo a ocultarlo muy bien – es respeto por el cabeza hueca – dijo algo soberbia con su cabeza en alto pero cambio su tono mientras bajaba un poco su mirada para continuar diciendo – pero él no es como la demás gente… él me trata como un igual sin importarle la clase o las amenazas que le eh dicho… además siempre se esfuerza hasta no más poder – viendo que había dicho cosas de más tosio un poco y finalizo – cof… pero como dije es solo respeto – seguido por un – aja – de Mai la cual sonreía y por primera vez podía regresarle las bromas que ella le hacía con Zuko a lo cual Azula dijo – ya duérmanse que mañana tenemos academia – con lo que Taili mostro preocupación y dijo – ¡Oh no! No lei lo que nos dejaron… tienen que ayudarme chicas – obteniendo un suspiro por ambas chicas por diferentes motivos.

Al día siguiente después de sus clases de Taijutsu, lanzamiento de proyectiles y clases kunoichi se les hablo acerca de los clanes nobles de la aldea asi como la historia de la misma incluyendo a los clanes fundadores y Azula pensó que sería bueno conocer a esas personas para una alianza futura o su contratación, mientras todos parecían dormirse cosa que estaba realizando Taili, Mai estaba leyendo algo cuando encontró algo en los textos y levanto la mano para preguntar – ¿Sensei quienes fueron los Uzumaki? – con lo que Azula noto que su instructor tomo momentáneamente una pose rígida, pero recobro la compostura inmediatamente y contesto – ¡ah! los Uzumaki fueron un clan que vivía en Uzugakure no Sato con el cual Konoha realizo una alianza durante su fundación pero fueron exterminados durante la segunda guerra mundial shinobi y lamentablemente no hubo sobrevivientes – para en ese momento sonar el timbre que anunciaba el termino de las clases a lo que el instructor dijo – muy bien clase eso es todo por hoy que disfruten su mes de descanso y recuerden si quieren pueden asistir a ver los exámenes chunin que se celebran este año en nuestra aldea claro que acompañados de un adulto pueden retirarse – dicho eso los niños se fueron a sus cazas pero Azula tenia algo en su mente a partir de ese momento –_ los Uzumaki… como Naruto _– pensó para si misma, intrigada se acerco al profesor antes de irse y le pregunto – sensei que sabe de los Uzumaki – a lo cual su profesor simplemente dijo que no mucho realmente solamente lo que les dijo hace unos momentos y tenía que retirarse por asuntos académicos.

Durante los siguientes cinco días estaban intrigadas Azula y Mai con respecto a los Uzumaki ya que era el mismo apellido que Naruto, pero lamentablemente no encontraron mucho o mejor dicho nada, pues parecía que los Uzumaki habían sido borrados de cualquier documento; sin embargo no podían continuar con su investigación ya que al sexto día sus tutoras les informaron que regresarían momentáneamente a la Nación del Fuego para rendir informes al Señor del fuego Azulon con el progreso de las niñas, Taili pensó muy poco sus siguientes palabras y acciones – oigan chicas hay que invitar a Naruto para que nos acompañe seria divertido – sorprendentemente Mai acepto la idea pero en cuanto a Azula ella se mostro en desacuerdo, pero en su interior era otra historia ya que había aceptado la idea inmediatamente de Taili en el momento que lo había propuesto pero ella tenía que mantener las apariencias y por ello se negó un rato pero finalmente accedió.

Con nuestro rubio amigo se encontraba en su departamento almorzando su ya muy conocido Ramen instantáneo mientras leia unos pergaminos de control de chakra y técnicas las cuales les daban en la escuela, pero estos pergaminos estaban ya sucios y por lo visto algo desgastados pero seguían sirviendo para lo mismo; fue interrumpido de sus actividades cuando escucho que llamaban a su puerta lo cual le pareció raro ya que nunca recibía visitas, rápidamente fue a mirar tanto su calendario como reloj de pared y vio que no eran los días ni horas en los cuales el Hokage lo visitaba así que se le izo aun más raro, con cuidado escondió unos kunais debajo de sus mangas, se acerco a la puerta y pregunto - ¿Quién es? – sorprendentemente le respondieron – ¿aquí vive Uzumaki Naruto? – el no sabia que hacer en este momento ya que si hubiese sido alguno de sus "usuales visitantes sorpresa" simplemente habrían destrozado la puerta para proceder a llevarlo fuera del apartamente y golpearlo, pero por lo visto hoy era diferente asi que algo temeroso respondió – si que es lo que quieren – a lo cual nuevamente le fue respondido – tengo un mensaje de la princesa Azula y sus amigas – con ello dicho Naruto abrió lentamente la puerta, cuando vio que era uno de los guardias de Azula se relajo y abrió completamente la puerta y dijo – si soy yo – el hombre solamente saco un pergamino de su uniforme y se lo entrego a lo cual es se retiro después de decir – lo esperan en la tarde Naruto-san – con ello Naruto entro a su casa y leyó el pergamino.

" _:3 Hola Naruto, solo te escribo para decirte que Azula, Mai y yo vamos a regresar a la Nación del fuego por una temporada y queríamos saber si te gustaría ir con nosotras para que conozcas la Nación del Fuego y nuestras familias, claro que Azula y Mai dijeron que si quieres acompañarnos tienes que aprender cómo comportarte ante superiores de la Nación del Fuego, si aceptas ven a vernos a la Torre Hokage al medio día de mañana con cariño Taili _ u

_P.D. Las chicas decían que les gustaría volver a hacer otra broma juntos XD y o`_´o Azula dice que no comas tanto Ramen no es bueno para la salud"_

Bien ojala les haya gustado estoy muy feliz de que ya tenga seguidores esta historia espero poder actualizar más rapido esta ocación bueno cuídense y no olviden comentar.

_**UN ADELANTO POR MI JAJAJAJA**_

_**EN EL SIGUIENTE CAP APARECERA SASUKE Y ALGUNOS DE LOS 11 FUTUROS NOVATOS U **_

Oye que haces?

_**CHIN YA ME VIO VAMOS SUBE, SUBE, SUBE, SUBE... SIII NO PUEDEN DETENERME**_


End file.
